Quantum mechanical resonances, in this case molecular vibrational transitions, are generally narrow in wavelength or frequency, and cause apparent changes in the surface properties of a target over such narrow wavelength regions. Viewed against a background that is different from a target's material, imaging the background on and off the wavelength of such a quantum mechanical transition makes the object sought, e.g., either natural or synthetic latex, or related material, to appear alternately brighter and dimmer, while the background, which if not of the same material will not exhibit such a change, thus making the object with the quantum mechanical transition stand out by appearing to blink. The present inventor has found that such a technique renders an object, such as a weather balloon, easy to detect against a background. Otherwise, such a balloon, or similar object, if not carrying a light or other emissive device, is exceedingly difficult to detect at large distances. The technique has-been demonstrated through a new system by the present inventor to function extremely well in detecting a balloon against sky backgrounds, clouds, or trees, and is quite general in nature. This technique is not just one of reducing background clutter, but more importantly makes the sought object stand out.